Big Top Carnival
Big Top Carnival is a holiday celebrated in many of Papa Louie's restaurant-time management games. When a player reaches this holiday in any of the games below, the following characters make their first appearance as well: *Papa's Donuteria (Rank 46, Foodini) *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! (Rank 36, Mindy) *Papa's Taco Mia To Go! (Rank 56, Foodini) *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! (Rank 36, Foodini) *Papa's Wingeria To Go! (Rank 61, Sprinks the Clown) The badge "Carnival Career" or "Carnival Cupcakes" is earned when all the Big Top Carnival holiday-exclusive ingredients are unlocked. Customers bring Cotton Candy to celebrate the holiday. Customers Who Like This Holiday *Akari *Allan *Bertha *Big Pauly *Cameo *Deano *Foodini *Hope *Ivy *James *Johnny *Kayla *Kenji *Mary *Mayor Mallow *Mindy *Papa Louie *Pinch Hitwell *Rudy *Sasha *Scooter *Sprinks the Clown *Vicky Big Top Carnival Cupcake Liners *Multi-colored Dots *Pennants *Yellow Windows *Red and Yellow Stripes Big Top Carnival-Exclusive Ingredients Papa's Donuteria *Bearclaw Cutter (Unlocked with Foodini on Rank 46) *Candy Jack (Unlocked on Day 2 of Big Top Carnival) *Cotton Candy Icing (Unlocked with Mindy on Rank 47) *Choco Banana Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Big Top Carnival) *Apple Pie Filling (Unlocked with Kenji on Rank 48) *Caramel Apple Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 6 of Big Top Carnival) Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Apple Crumb Cake (Unlocked with Mindy on Rank 36) *Cotton Candy (Unlocked with Mindy on Rank 36) *Popcorn (Unlocked on Day 2 of Big Top Carnival) *Caramel Apple Drizzle (Unlocked with Bertha at Rank 37) *Saltwater Taffy (Unlocked on Day 4 of Big Top Carnival) *Chocolate Banana (Unlocked with Akari on Rank 38) Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Funnel Cake Shell (Unlocked with Foodini on Rank 56) *Corn Dog (Unlocked on Day 2 of Big Top Carnival) *Chocolate Bacon (Unlocked with Deano on Rank 57) *Caramel Apple Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Big Top Carnival) *Cinnamon Swirl Popcorn (Unlocked with Big Pauly on Rank 58) Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Caramel Apple Ice Cream (Unlocked with Foodini on Rank 36) *Chocolate Bacon (Unlocked on Day 2 of Big Top Carnival) *Chocolate Banana (Unlocked with Allan on Rank 37) *Cotton Candy Syrup (Unlocked with Vicky on Rank 38) * Lollipop Bits (Unlocked with Mary on Rank 39) Papa's Wingeria To Go! *Salted Caramel Sauce (Unlocked with Sprinks the Clown on Rank 61) *Candy Apple Sauce (Unlocked with Cameo on Rank 63) *Corn Dogs (Unlocked with Kenji on Rank 64) *PB&J Dip (Unlocked with Papa Louie on Rank 65) Trivia *This holiday is celebrated during May in Papa's Donuteria and Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, while in Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! it's in August, in Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! in September, and in Papa's Wingeria To Go! in April. *This holiday's icon is . In Papa's Taco Mia To Go! and Wingeria To Go! it is because the represents BavariaFest. *This is currently the only holiday to be celebrated in four different months. Additionally, this is currently the only holiday to be celebrated in three different seasons. **Winter is currently the only season where Big Top Carnival is not celebrated on. Gallery Big Top Carnival donut.png|A donut with all the ingredients in Donuteria Big Top Carnival.PNG|A cookie sundae with all the ingredients in Papa's Scooperia Bigtop.jpg|Corn Dogs and Funnel Cake Shell for Taco Mia To Go! Big Top Carnival Poster.JPG|Big Top Carnival Poster A733257B-3A5A-41D1-B687-4B601DD671DD.png|Cloudberry Salon duo in Carnival based waiting room Big Top Carnival- PWTG!.PNG|From Wingeria To Go!- all of the ingredients used. Cities during Big Top Carnival Tacodale during Big Top Carnival.PNG|Tacodale during Big Top Carnival. Big Top Carnival in Starlight City.jpeg|Starlight City during Big Top Carnival. Big Top Carnival Frostfield.png|Frostfield during Big Top Carnival. Powder Point-Big Top Carnival.png|Powder Point during Big Top Carnival. Oniontown during Big Top Carnival.PNG|Oniontown during Big Top Carnival. Category:Holidays Category:Spring Holidays Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Category:Summer Holidays Category:August Holidays Category:May Holidays Category:Big Top Carnival Category:Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Category:September Holidays Category:Autumn Holidays Category:Papa's Scooperia To Go! Category:Papa's Scooperia Category:Papa's Scooperia HD Category:Papa's Wingeria To Go! Category:April Holidays